Jordan Went To Hooters
by StormyCloud83
Summary: This is a present to my friend, Melanie!  Read and enjoy!


Hi Guys! I know this isn't Maximum Ride, but I wanted to make up for practically BAILING on my bestie on her BIRTHDAY. This is for you, Melanie!  
>There are ALOT of TIME SKIPS, so be nice about them.<br>Oh! And for Melanie's sake, let's say Jordan Witzigreuter is 14 in this, shall we?

MY (Stormy) POV!

"SHHHHH- Don't wake her up!" I whispered to mine and Melanie's friend, Alana.

"Sorry! I'm just excited!" She whisper-yelled back, hiding behind Melanie's door.

I tip-toed to Mel's bed, where she lay with her back to the door, and head covered. When I was standing infront of the bed, I pulled out her worst nightmare...

A MUFFIN.

Melanie instantly jerked her hand out and slapped the muffin out of my hand, affectively making it hit the wall and bursting into millions of crumbs.

"Happy Birthday, MELANIE!" Me and Alana screamed in unison, making her jump.

"Thanks, you guys! What we doin' today!" Melanie asked.

"We're going to the Mall!" Alana screamed, making me groan.

"Oh hush, Stormy! You ARE a girl, you know! I sware, you spend too much time with Kris!" Alana yelled, making me groan again, already having heard this lecture.

"Whatever, come on, let's go to the FREAKING mall." I exclaimed, running out to my house (The neighboring one), to get ready. I ran into my room and put on a pair of torn skinny jeans, a black, short sleeve shirt that said, 'Rock On!' in Silver letters, my favorite necklace (A metal grenade), and my favorite bracelet, that said, 'BITE ME'. I searched my room ,until I found my cell phone, Ipod, and my keys.

I ran back outside, to find Melanie and Alana, already dressed and ready to go.

"Alana, who do we need to go find?" I asked as we turned the corner.

"We need to go get; Liam, Kris, Eliza, Melanie's boyfriend, Mark, and I think that's it." She listed, counting on her fingers.

(A/N: Mel, You'll understand the whole thing at the end.)

When we had rounded everyone up, we headed to the Mall.

At the mall, we split up into two groups: Boys and girls.

As we waved goodbye to the boys, I saw Kris's girlfriend, Tessa, run up to him, and stick her boobs out in his face.

This made me laugh so hard, I hadn't realized that we had arrived at our favorite store.

Hot Topic.

~TIME SKIP~ Once we had sufficiently emptied Hot Topic, Game Stop, F.Y.E., THE Disney Store, and a couple others I can't remember, we decided to meet the guys at the food court.

When we reached the food court, I saw something that made me want to fall to the ground, laughing.

Kris and tessa.  
>Yelling at each other in the middle of the foood court.<p>

"Guys, GUYS! What are you fighting about now!" I yelled after 15 minutes of them fighting.

"Tessa cheated on me." Kris said, his face red, from yelling.

"WHAT?" I screeched, facing Tessa, who just made a disgusted face at me.

"I got bored of him, so I went and found a REAL man." Tessa said, snidely.

"And who would THAT be?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Me." a guy said from behind me. I turned to see no other than Dylan.

"DYLAN!" I screeched, going wide-eyed.

(A/N: THIS IS WHERE MR TAKES AFFECT!)

"That's me, babe." He said TO ME, winking.

THAT ASS JUST GOT MY BEST FRIEND CHEATED ON AND NOW HE'S FLIRTING WITH ME!  
>HE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING.<p>

So Kris punched him square in the face.

And I punched Tessa in the nose.

~TIME SKIP~ "Sorry we got everyone thrown out of the Mall, guys." I said, giving Melanie an apologetic look. "It's okay, Stormy, I was as much to blame as you. I punched Tess in the throat and kicked Dylan in his Lay balls." Melanie said, giving me her best smile.

"Come on, Then! We still have a party planned for you!" Alana said, running down the street.

The rest of us took off after her, beating her to the house, 'cus she's slow.  
>We walked Mel (blind folded of course), to the backyard, where everyone was hiding.<p>

"Okay, Melly, take the blind fold off." I said, going to stand with the band.

Melanie carefully took the blind fold off and looked around. Her eyes settled on the guy standing beside me.

"OHMYGOD! STORMY MARIE! YOU DID NOT GET JORDAM MARK WITZIGREUTER TO PLAY AT MY BIRTHDAY PARTY! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE AS SOON AS HE LEAVES!" Melanie screeches, running up to hug Jordan.

"Happy Birthday, Melanie." Jordan whispered when Melanie hugged him.

I snickered and Mel flicked me off.

~TIME SKIP~ "Alright guys! We're gonna start the music!  
>This is for you, MELANIE!" Jordan screamed, jumping up and down.<p>

The Ready Set performed:  
>Love Like Woe Stays For The Same Operator More Than Alive Young Forever And Hollywood Dream<p>

When he finished, Jordan took Melanie up on stage and sang Happy Birthday to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek when he finished.  
>Melanie started blushing, furiously, which everyone laughed at.<p>

~TIME SKIP~ Once everyone left, it was just me, Alana, Mel, Kris, and Jordan.

"Has anybody seen, Mark?" Mel asked suddenly, making me jump.

"Nope." Kris said, popping the 'P'.

Mel walked around to the front of the house, in search of Mark, when I heard the most horrifying scream I've ever heard in my life.

Melanie screemed as high and as loud as her lungs would allow.

I darted from my seat to go find her, only to do the same as she did.

There, infront of us, was Mark.

And Tessa.

Making out on my porch steps.

Kris, Alana, and Jordan appeared beside us.

"Dude! What the Hell?" Jordan yelled, narrowing his eyes.

Mark wouldn't even stop playing tonsel hockey to speak.  
>I looked to my left to see Melanie, frozen in shock.<br>So I did what she would have.

I thumped him on the back of the head.

"What the fuck?" Mark yelled, jumping up, standing face-to-face with me.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. My prperty before I have to beat you with my golf club." I said evenly, glaring at the sluts infront of me.

"Whose gonna' make me, Bitch?" Mark said, snidely, walking closer to me.

I backed up to Kris and Jordan, and said, "Them." pointing to the boys.

"Those two? A midget and a bitchy Justin Bieber wanna-be?" Mark laughed.

"Alright, if you want more, then I can easily go get the rest of Kris' family."  
>I began, then pointed at Mel, saying,<p>

"And hers."

Mark stood his ground, and started some thing he couldn't finish.

Kris lunged for Mark, effectively knocking him to the ground. Jordan was next, puching Mark in the ribs.

Mark managed to get out of there grip, and stood up, looking at me, saying,

"Hey, bitch, once I;m done here, wanna go with a real man?"

A smile grew across my face.

"Sure! But- Awwwww! I don't see one."

This caused my friends -including Kris and Jordan- to burst into laughter.

~TIME SKIP~

It had been an hour since the fight, which keft Kris with a restraining order, Jordan with a black eye, and Melanie with a broken heart.

"Aww, Mel, c'mon, cheer up. He was an ass to cheet on some one as wonderful as you." Jordan tried, bringing Mel to his shoulder.

"But we were together for two years!" Mel said, grabbing big bunches of Jordan's shirt.

"Mel, come here." Jordan said, lifting the both of them to their feet. Jordan led Melanie to the stage, where he sat down at the piano, and began to sing.  
>(Melody changed to Melanie!)<br>[From: . ]

"Assuming I know that people around are moving to downtown,  
>They're learning to get down, whoa.<br>And let me say here - I'm glad that they lost their fears;  
>I'm glad that they cut their tears, 'cause I'm over that.<p>

And change can, run around your head,  
>Kill your thoughts instead;<br>Leaving you spinning around and all out of control.  
>And lately, oh, it's amazing, I'm not letting it phase me;<br>But I'm feeling alive tonight.  
>(Will you let me shine?)<br>Whoa...

You spelled my name,  
>When I was young, I need you right there;<br>And you ran so fast.  
>You stayed the same.<br>Oh Melanie, I hope that you care, you care, you care, you care.

Girls on the West Coast, sing it like you used to!  
>Boys on the East Coast, scream with some heart!<p>

Six years, (six years) and I'm learning about the darker side,  
>I'm getting a feel for the faster life - I took sides.<br>Long nights (long nights) and the drives we made through.  
>Oh, what I did for you...<br>Well, it took some time.  
>(Can I live my dream?)<br>It took some time.

You spelled my name,  
>When I was young, I need you right there;<br>And you ran so fast.  
>You stayed the same.<br>Oh Melanie, I hope that you care, you care, you care, you care.

And I'll never see the world without you.  
>And I'm all about how it's gonna be (I can't complain, I can't complain)<br>You opened up the world around me, me, me.

I couldn't have made it through,  
>I'm counting all my debts in my head, in my head.<br>And I'll always be radio.

You spelled my name,  
>When I was young, I need you right there;<br>And you ran so fast.  
>You stayed the same.<br>Oh Melanie, I hope that you care, you care, you care, you care.

Girls on the West Coast, sing it like you used to!  
>Boys on the East Coast, scream with some heart!<br>I'll write a song to remember where I came from,  
>Just give me that sound, I'll be fine."<p>

When Jordan finished the song, he turned to Melanie, who had stared at him in amazement for the last three minutes.

"Jordan, you didn't have to-" Melanie started, but Jordan cut her off, by saying,

"But I wanted to."

And proceeded to kiss her full out on the lips.

~THE END!~

Mel, I hope you like! If not, I'll kill YOU!  
>JK, BUT STILL!<br>R&R 


End file.
